Red Moon
by The hungry Hybrid
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A gothic story I made as an assignment for school. "There was a roar and she could hear dead trees breaking. The dark green came closer; suffocating her. She needed to get away!" Could go for any fandom. Full summary inside. Char!Death.


_**PLEASE READ FIRST!**_

_**A/N:** I wanted to try something different when writing this. When you start reading you'll notice that I tried to have most of it in present form (I think one call it that in english, not sure), you'll also notice that **all** of it is **not **in present form. Instead of doing a linebreak whenever something happened in a different place or time (like flashbacks) I put them togheter and the only way to distuingish what's when/where is to check if it's happening **now** or **before**._

_Another note about my writing style for this story is: I was trying to write in such way that the reader wouldn't exactly **know** what was happening, so some words like for example **forest, **is changed to a description of some sort. Be aware that I've written this story so that one moment she sees **now** and another she sees **before, **that is so the reader will get the feeling of her madness (or delusional state - depends on how you want to prefer it to)._

_As stated in the summary to this story this is a **gothic** story! Expect blood and death. I don't now if this really is horror but I put it under that category anyway. This is my first time writing anything in these genres so it might not really be that scary as the 'horror' label implies._

_The title 'Red Moon' comes from a superstition I've heard once that when the moon is red someone has died - in the story I've put in a 'blue moon' and a 'white moon' too, and the meaning of those should be explained in the story._

_**Summary:** A woman runs towards safety in a town, hunted by some kind of beast, will the red moon shine tonight?_

**Red Moon**

Darker than the night sky the shining claws were. The maroon fur, sprinkled in blood, came closer every second. Black eyes, reflecting the streetlights, were filled with rage, hungering for blood and death. Never ceased staring, never looked the other way.

Chaos ensued. The darkness around didn't hide the booming sound from rifles and guns. Was not safe here, but there's nowhere to run from the rushing giant beast, without interruptions, to this insecure place.

Agonizing panic rose within; there's nowhere to run.

* * *

Lenalee was running. She didn't know from where or where to, she just had to run. An echo of a roar lingered in her ears. The dark green around her came closer; she needed to get away.

She must tell someone. Who? Anyone! Will they listen?

…

The main street of the town is almost deserted, it is late. She doesn't notice the staring from the people around. Her dirty face, disheveled black hair and wild eyes. The torn rags she's wearing doesn't leave much for imagination; neither does the large wounds on her back - caused by claw-like objects.

She was exhausted, but grimly pressed on, where was _it_? Behind her? Ahead of her? It was so fast, not a normal animal. She needed to get to town, should be safe there… right? Suddenly there was no sound. Lenalee stopped, her breath ragged, her heartbeat was so loud, _it_ would certainly find her by listening to her pounding heart. She went around in circles not knowing if it was safe. Suddenly she stepped on a twig and the noise was just as sudden and loud as a gunshot in her ear. Then everything happened too quickly. The crackling sound from walking on grovel came from behind, leaves suddenly rustled even though there was no wind to do so.

Lenalee ran; where to? Town – to safety.

There was a roar and she could hear dead trees breaking, the rasping sound from cutting rocks with knives. The dark green came closer; suffocating her. She needed to get away. But, most importantly, who can she tell about the monstrosity in the woods?

That thing, it surely was not an animal but a monster, like those of legend: a werewolf.

In the distant she can see a moderately large building. Two torches are burning next to the entrance. That is where she will go, she decides, and run to the official looking building.

She could feel the fresh air of open ground, the thickness of the dark green everywhere began to thin out. She was almost to safety; the beast wouldn't follow her outside of the dark and deep place it resided. She heard something above: a branch of one of the many spruces had moved. During that short moment of slowing down in her sprint gave her the chance to see the many stars up in the sky; but that came with a price. She felt hard and sharp claws digging into her back and she screamed with horror and pain. Blood came rushing forth from the three large and deep gashes, the beast roared in victory as it thought it had succeeded in the hunt. She turned around weakly, what she saw would forever be in her nightmares.

_It_ took up all her field of vision, it was so large. The air _moved_ around the scene playing in front of her. There was no noise; all she could hear was her own ragged breath and the beast's deep rattling breath and occasional snarl. It looked at her with red eyes as it licked the blood and flesh off of its black, shining claws.

Lenalee struggled to get up to her feet but she was paralyzed with fear. She had to get up! She had to, or she would die! Somehow, that thought brought her limbs to action and she stood up with unsteady legs. The beast saw this and rushed to attack but she was already running. With all of her will, with all of her last strength, with all of her hope she ran towards the field under the sky and blue full moon. Tonight there shan't be death.

There are four men in the office as the door opens, with no strength in her body Lenalee collapses on the floor. The men rush forward, a yell and one of them, a middle aged man, runs for a doctor. She stirs and one eye opens. She sees _him_, the man who is holding her up in a sitting position. _His_ white hair is short and a bit unruly and there is a large red scar over the left side of his face. _He_ watches her with worry and asks: whatever is the matter? Moments passing as Lenalee's trying to understand the question. _He_ tries again, but this time _he _tells her _his_ name: I'm Allen, what happened to you? _Allen_, _his_ name is _Allen_, _Allen, Allen, Allen_! She calms down for a moment. But then her eyes widen and terror becomes apparent on her face. Lenalee screams that there is a monster in the woods. She rambles about how it sliced her back with its claws. An old man with a white, expensive coat comes in just as she rambles. He introduces himself as the doctor, then walks closer to her so he can check her back. But she kicks and keeps screaming that it is true, it's true.

The doctor inspects the gashes and asks her: what happened? She breathes harshly as she tells him that she was hunted through the woods.

Red eyes glimmered with glee; it would take pleasure in killing her.

She screams and thrashes around. She needs to get away! Away from the monster! The doctor orders one man to restrain her. All goes black.

* * *

She wakes up, everything is white. She can't see beyond the white. It is coming from everywhere and it is like she is within the darkness again. There's blood on the walls, and Lenalee screams. Panicking. The white reveal darkness as a door opens. Strong arms holding her down, a sting and she sees nothing.

She wakes up, everything is white. She can't see beyond the white. It is coming from everywhere and it is like she is within the darkness again. Red eyes watching her with malicious intent. Lenalee crawls to a white, dark, corner hugging her knees. Her eyes tightly shut. Aching back. Shimmering claws, dark claws. Flesh ripping. Excruciating pain. She screams in pain and fright. Exclaims and yells. White revealing darkness yet again. A sting and once again darkness.

She wakes up, everything is white. She can't see beyond the white. It is coming from everywhere and it is like she is within the darkness again. Time does not have any meaning here. The place which God neglected. No movement. Movement in the bushes. Leaves rustling, a roar, the suddenness eliciting such raw pain. Her voice gets weaker as she screams: It is true, it is true.

Lenalee was running, towards town, towards safety. Towards light. She must tell someone. Who? Anyone! Will they listen?

No…

Light. Dark. Light. Dark. White is black. Black is white. Are the walls white? Or black? She cannot distinguish them anymore. They're the same. Not grey, but mixed. In perfect balance. The white full moon shows her the true form of this monstrosity. Her breathing shallow and fast. It lunges, she runs.

_He_ is here, _Allen _is here. Asking how she feels. That angelic face showing such worry. Just for her, just for her. Tears falling, something soft gently wiping them off. Lips moving: tell me what happened. A monster, a werewolf. Eyebrows frown. Expression of disbelief. Eyes widening, expression of desperation. It is true, it is true. A gentle smile and _Allen_ leaves.

Do they listen? …No.

What is real? What is dream? Nothing makes sense. There is only now, no then, no later. Is it important to know if it is day or night? Maybe. The dark green comes closer; she hugs her knees and hides her face in them. This isn't real. What is real? Red eyes glimm… NO! That's the past, not now. Lenalee rocks her trembling body back and forth. The past is the past, not now.

_He_ comes again. Asking how she feels. _Allen's_ warm hand holding hers, a warm feeling in her chest. She gets close to him, feeling calmer in _his_ presence. Asking what time is it? A small smile touches his lips and a beautiful laughter emerges, which brings her joy. _Allen_ does that for her. The answer is around noon and adds she's been there for about a month. Shock on her face. That long? The white full moon shows her the true form of the monster. _He _leaves and wishes her to get better. A feeling of dread floods over her as _he_ leaves, tonight she will be hunted again.

Lenalee sits there. Waiting, this feeling she harbors… are they real? Something big and dark towering over her. _Allen's_ smiling face. This warm feeling, a hand on her chest. What do they mean? Panic filling her mind. Blood on its sharp and long teeth, ready to crush her bones. _His_ light laughter. Her hands clasping her head as Lenalee desperately try to keep the bad away. Roars fill her mind and ears, making her lithe form quiver with fright. _His_ warm hand holding hers. A blush covers her face. Its sick joy in hunting and kill its prey, its eyes in mad delight when watching the bloody form on the ground. It stares at her ready to… _Allen _looks at her, a smile on _his_ face. The pure face fills her mind and she becomes warm from the inside. The dark feeling resurface for a moment and she wishes for tonight to never come.

…

She can hear howling from wolves, no _werewolves_. They have arrived. She crawls to a corner, trying to become as small as possible. A scrambling noise is heard and she looks up in time for white to reveal complete darkne… the orange light of a flaming torch licks the walls, banishing the darkness. Lenalee sits there not knowing what to do. She inches closer to the open door and sticks her head out. More scrambling to her left and she see a hunching form opening all the doors to the cells. To her right she can see others peeping out. Is this a hoax or are they letting them out? Hesitantly she steps out. No one seems to take any notice. She takes a few short steps out from her white prison.

Suddenly the hunching form runs past from where it has been and she run back to her cell. But no one closes the door so she, with more courage, walks to the corridor. The others see her and stare at her intently, waiting for her next move. She hears the creaking sound from gates and she runs to her right. Torches light her way as she runs, turning left and right and continuing straight. Without knowing she suddenly was outside. She stops to catch her breath. She looks up and in the dark, dark blue sky she sees the big white moon.

Scream and smoke wakes her up from the daze and she looks around the street. Women and children are running from their burning houses. Men, carrying rifles and guns, yell to each other to hurry, to protect women and children and to fight the monsters. She run towards the town square, she feels drawn there.

There is only chaos around here. People not able to get out from the burning houses; screams of agony are heard from everywhere. She tries to block them out. A young child, a boy, sits next to a bloody mess crying and screaming for his mother, who will never move again. Lenalee hesitates in her hurry. An angry roar breaks through the screams of agony and pain and sorrow.

The boy looks up when hearing it and cries even louder; his mother's blood dripping from short, unruly platinum blonde hair. She stops next to him. He looks up and with worry and fear in his voice he explains, with childish thinking: that his mother isn't waking up. She gives a glance to the dead woman and then picks up the child while uttering: she will never wake up. Death is irreversible; she adds quietly while walking away from the body. The boy screaming to let him go, he wants to go back to his mother.

The deep well in the town square is destroyed. She walks up to it, carrying the now still child in her arms. The booming sound from rifles and guns can be heard through the darkness. She sits down behind some rubble and waits for the night to end. A man suddenly walks in to the square, holding a gun. She recognize him immediately as her hope rise, it's _him, Allen_. But her hope disappears when she sees the nightmare.

Blood on its maroon fur, dark eyes reflecting the street light; the monster is standing where the man has just come from. Never ceasing to stare at the man about a hundred yards from it, the werewolf starts to run. She sees this and stands up and runs to _him_, the one with the angelic and pure face, the one that smiled for her in the darkness. _Allen_ sees her come rushing, desperation showing on her face. _He_ wonders out loud what she is doing here. She warns _him_ about the danger from behind. She knocks him out of the way just as the werewolf is to attack and tear him apart. _Allen_ lands to the monster's right, almost dropping the gun in the suddenness, but doesn't hesitate and shoots as soon _he_ is still.

The monster roars in anger and pain, but the silver in the bullet is effective and it falls dead. _Allen_ stands up, taking in the sight. _He_ then sees her sprawl on the ground, a smile on her face. Lenalee lies there in harmony, not knowing the state her body is in. _He_ feels sad about her death. Then crying is heard from the rubble she came from; a child is watching the scene, with expression of horror. _He_ walks to him and picks him up; before they leave _Allen_ look up at the sky and sees the big red moon hanging over the town. Death is present tonight.

* * *

_**A/N:** When I wrote this I didn't come up with any name for 'she' and 'he', so to make things clearer I changed some of prounons to 'Lenalee' or 'Allen'. In the original I always had the 'he' 'she' was infatuated with in italics, which I've kept here as you can see._

_When we were assigned to do a gothic story my first thought was to vampires (damn Twilight), so I wanted something else, which is why I chose werewolves instead. And why I wrote like this is because 1: I wanted to see if I could, 2: wanted to know if I can write like that and make it understandable for other readers, 3: I wanted to write madness._

_The piece of this story that I'm most proud of is the beginning/intro/flashback which doesn't have any pronouns at all hehe._

_I'm unsure if I should have 'Lenalee' and 'Allen' instead of some of the 'she' and 'he':s, I don't think they're really needed but I wanted to make the characters clear for you readers, just in case._

_If you have questions about the story or if it's something you don't understand feel free to ask me._

_Tell me what you think of this!_


End file.
